Four Worlds Collide
by Orangypop0929
Summary: Rapunzel has been locked up in a tower her whole life. But when she meets Jack Frost, her whole world will change [Merida and Hiccup included]. JackxRapunzel [Jackunzel] HiccupxMerida [Merricup] Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Four Worlds Collide

*I do not own any of the characters in this story. The characters are owned by Disney, Pixar, and Dreamworks.

Rapunzel's POV

"Aha!" I say as I pull open the curtains. I see my chameleon, Pascal, blended in with the colors on the flower pot and smile.

"Hmm, I wonder where Pascal is." I say. I'm about to turn away when I grab him by the tail. He glares at me.

"Best 23 out of 45?" I suggest, and he gives me an exasperated look.

I sigh. "Fine. What do you wanna do?" I ask. He points his tail towards the meadow beyond the tower in which me and my mother live.

I scoop Pascal into my hands and sit on the windowsill. "No way. I like it in here and so do you." He rolls his eyes and I smile. "Let's get stuff done.

'7 am, the usual morning lineup, start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean, polish and wax, do laundry and mop and shine up, sweep again and by then it's like 7:15.'

'And so I'll read a book, or maybe two or three, add a few new paintings to my gallery,'

'I'll play guitar and knit, and cook and basically, just wonder when will my life begin?'

'Then after lunch, it's puzzles and darts and baking, paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess, pottery and ventriloquy, candle making, then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb, sew a dress,'

'And then I'll reread the books, if I have time to spare, I'll paint the walls, some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere.'

'And then I'll brush and brush and brush my hair, stuck in the same place I've always been.'

'And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin' and wonderin' and wonderin' when will my life begin?'

'And tomorrow night, the lights will appear, just like they do on my birthday each year. What is it like out there where they glow? Now that I'm older, Mother might just let me go.'

'And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin', when will my life begin?'

Jack's POV

As I fly over the kingdom of Corona, spreading winter since the first day of December is tomorrow, I spot two red-headed figures standing on the roof of the castle. 'Thieves.' I think to myself before flying down closer to them.

When I get closer, I see that the thieves are twins, the Stabbington brothers I think. The first one is tying a rope around the second one's waist.

"Listen." Says the first brother. "I'm gonna tie this end of the rope to the hook right here." He says, doing so. "Then you're gonna go down there and grab the crown." The second one nods. As he is being lowered into the castle, I'm already inside, trying to get the guard's attention. "Damn powers!" I growl, inwardly cursing the moon for making me an immortal winter spirit that can't be seen or heard. One of the guards sneezes and the second brother says, "Hay fever?"

The guard doesn't even turn around when he says, "Yeah." Then he comes to his senses, but by then it's too late. The second brother is already out of the castle. The guards rush out of the castle and I fly out of the window. I see the brothers running on the rooftops and I rush after them. I wave my staff and some ice appears, and they both trip over it. A satchel that I'm guessing is holding the crown goes up into the air and I catch it. They don't see me and their jaws drop, but then they get up and start running after me.

I go down into the streets, dodging people despite the fact that they wouldn't feel me if I passed through them. I end up in the woods, the Stabbington brothers still on my tail. I reach a dead end. I fly up. The brothers are climbing up the rocks that are sticking out of the ledge, but end up falling down. The guards catch up with them and I laugh when they don't find the crown. One of the horses catches sight of the satchel floating around in midair, and neighs loudly. It jumps into the air, and its rider falls off. It lands at the top of the ledge at glares at me. At ME. I stare at it in bewilderment. Then the horse tries to grab the satchel with its teeth. I stick my tongue out at it and it starts chasing me.

I fly as fast as I can, and then I accidentally conjure up ice and slip on it, and the satchel flies up into the air again and lands on the end of a fallen tree at the edge of a cliff. I stand up but the horse runs into me, trying to get to the satchel first. I make it to the tree and climb on it, but then the horse pushes me again and I fall over, but hug the underside of the tree so I won't fall and break my neck. I crawl as fast as I can, with the horse trying to attack my hands with its hooves. I grab the satchel and I'm about to fly off and return the satchel myself, when the tree makes a cracking sound. Suddenly, the tree breaks and me and the horse are falling through the air, me screaming my head off. The branch hits a rock on the side of the cliff and the branch splits in two, and me and the horse fall in separate directions.

I land in a bush and hit my head on the ground and I groan as I try to lift myself off the ground. I get up and look around. I hear a neigh from a distance away and panic, looking around for a place to hide. I see some vines and hide behind them, and not a second later the horse is right in front of where I am sniffing the air before moving on. I let out a sigh of relief and decide to go down the tunnel where the vines lead to.

When I reach the end of the tunnel, I am in a meadow. There's a tower surrounded by high rocks, with a waterfall and a stream. I fly up to the tower and enter through an open window. The room I'm in is dark and intimidating. The last thing I see is a figure emerging from the shadows before everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

***I don't own any of the characters or songs in this story. All credit goes to Disney, Pixar, and Dreamworks.**

Rapunzel's POV [before Jack comes]

"Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" A voice calls from below.

"It's Mother!" I whisper to Pascal. "Hide!" He does so and I close the curtains to conceal my painting.

"I'm not getting any younger down here!" Mother shouts.

"Coming!" I run to the window and swing my hair around a hook, heaving it out the window. It falls and my mother catches it. I begin to pull.

"I don't know how you can do that every day dear. It looks exhausting." Mother says as she enters through the window.

"It's nothing." I reply, removing my hair from the hook.

"Then I don't know why it takes so long," she says and I frown.

"Oh dear you know I'm only joking! You have to stop taking everything so seriously!" She says as she moves to stand in front of the mirror.

"Mother…." I begin but she interrupts me.

"Do you know what I see when I look in the mirror?" She asks, pulling me to stand beside her. "I see a beautiful, strong, confident young woman." I begin to smile. "Oh look, you're here too." Mother starts laughing and my smile disappears. "Just joking my dear!" She says.

"Right." I say under my breath.

"Sing to me dear." She says.

I nod and rush to the counter, grab a hairbrush, push my mother into an armchair, and grab a stool. I sit down on it and begin to sing very fast:

'Flowergleamandglow,letyourpowershine,maketheclockreverse,bringbackwhatoncewasmine,healwhathasbeenhurt,changetheFate'sdesign,savewhathasbeenlost,bringbackwhatoncewasmine,whatoncewasmine.' My hair shines for at least 5 seconds and my mother barely has time to brush it through before it goes away.

"Rapunzel!" She exclaims. I stand up and kneel down beside her.

"Listen Mother I want to talk to you." I say.

"About what?" She asks.

I take a deep breath. "Well, tomorrow's a big day for me." I tell her.

"And what is tomorrow?" She asks, looking at me.

"Tomorrow's my birthday Mother." I say.

"No no no." Mother says, shaking her head. "I distinctly remember, your birthday was last year."

"Well that's the thing about birthdays." I say. "They're kind of an annual thing."

Mother stands up and walks to the counter. I stand up as well, but stay where I am.

"I want to see the floating lights." I say softly.

Mother sighs. "Rapunzel speak up. You know I hate the mumbling."

"I want to see the floating lights." I repeat, louder this time.

Mother looks at me. "You mean the stars."

"No!" I say, walking towards a painting of the stars and planets that I had made a few years ago. "I've tracked the stars, and they're always constant. But these appear every year on my birthday." I pull away the curtains to reveal the painting I had made earlier today. It's me on a leaf, watching the floating lights. Mother looks at it skeptically.

"You want to go outside? Oh why, Rapunzel?" The lights go out and I take a step back. Then Mother appears before me. "Look at you, as fragile as a flower." She grabs my hands and spins, then pulls me closer to her and begins to sing:

'_Still a little sapling, just a sprout. You know why we stay up in this tower,'_

"I know but-" Mother pats my head and caresses my hair. '_That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear.'_

'_Guess I always knew this day was coming, knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest, soon but not yet.'_

"But-" I say, but mother shushes me.

'_Shh, trust me, pet. Mother, knows best.' _Then she vanishes.

'_Mother knows best, listen to your mother, it's a scary world out there. Mother knows best, one way or another, something will go wrong, I swear!' _She sings as I try to light candles, but she just puts them out.

'_Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand, cannibals and snakes, the plague.'_

"No!" I exclaim, falling over onto the floor. "Yes!" She replies, holding a green lantern in front of her face. "But-"

'_Also large bugs, men with pointy teeth and stop, no more you'll just upset me!' _I cower at a red painting of a man with sharp teeth.

'_Mother's right here, Mother will protect you, darling here's what I suggest.' _I hide in my own hair and she taps me on the shoulder. I run to her and hug her, but jump back in fear when I realize it's just a mannequin.

'_Skip the drama, stay with mama, Mother, knows best.' _I see she's sitting in the armchair, but before I can move, she vanishes again.

"But Mother-" I begin, picking up a candle. Something trips me from behind and I fall over.

'_Go ahead, get trampled by a rhino, go ahead, get mugged and left for dead.' _As I lay on the floor, shadows of a rhino and muggers appear on the walls and I scream.

Mother picks me up and sits back down in the armchair. _'Me, I'm just your mother, what do I know? I only bathed and changed and nursed you.'_ She pats me on the back until I let out a small burp.

'_Go ahead and leave me, I deserve it. Let me die alone here, be my guest.' _ Mother stands up and I fall to the floor again, but instead of helping me up she goes over to the vase of flowers and sniffs one.

'_When it's too late, you'll see, just wait, Mother, knows best.'_ She's lying on the table, eyes closed and arms crossed, holding the flower. I cautiously make my way over to her, but she sits up and smirks.

I light more candles, but she keeps putting them out with her fingers.

'_Mother knows best, take it from your mumsy, on your own, you won't survive.' _I turn around and see Mother holding the mirror before me.

'_Sloppy, under-dressed, immature, clumsy, please, they'll eat you up alive.' _She shows me my bare feet and I trip trying to cover them up. She wraps me up in my hair and stands me up.

'_Gullible, naive, positively grubby, ditzy and a bit, well, hmm, vague.' _She tugs on my hair and it unravels, leaving me dizzy.

'_Plus, I believe, getting' kinda chubby, I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you.' _Mother squeezes my cheeks and speaks in a mock baby voice.

'_Mother understands, Mother's here to help you, all I have is one request!' _She vanishes again, then reappears a few feet away from me. I sigh in relief and run to hug her.

"Rapunzel?" Mother asks me.

"Yes?"

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower again," She says firmly.

"Yes mother." I reply, hanging my head.

"Oh, I love you very much dear." She hugs me close to her.

"I love you more." I whisper.

"I love you most." She begins to walk to the window, wrapping my hair back around the hook.

'_Don't forget it, you'll regret it,' _She sings as she descends to the ground. '_Mother, knows best.' _She waves and I wave back. Soon, she disappears beyond the trees.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will begin with Rapunzel after Jack comes. Also, Merida and Hiccup will be joining the story soon. Bye!**

**-Orangypop0929**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

***I don't own any of the songs or characters in this story. All credit goes to Disney, Pixar, and Dreamworks.**

**So here's chapter three. This is my first fanfic btw [shocker, I know], so there was some confusion about posting chapters. Let's move on to the story, shall we?**

Rapunzel's POV

I sigh as Mother leaves. Pascal comes out of his hiding place and nudges my foot.

I look down and scoop Pascal into my hands. "That didn't end well." I say to him and he nods. I hear a rustling, and snow starts falling outside. I look at Pascal, worried, but he only shrugs. I see a figure and nearly cry out, but I cover my mouth with my hand.

I panic as the figure comes closer. I run to the kitchen and grab the nearest item, which happens to be a frying pan. I hide in the shadows and see the figure enter the tower. _ How did he get in here? _I wonder. I look at Pascal and he points to my frying pan, then to the figure. He makes a hitting motion and I nod.

Using my hair to conceal myself, I move towards the figure and hit it with the frying pan. I cringe as the figure falls to the floor.

As I move towards the person, I realize it's a boy. A strange boy.

He has windswept white hair, unlike the men I have seen in the books I've read. I can't see his eyes since they're closed. He's wearing tan capris and a blue hoodie. He's barefoot, like me.

Pascal points to the boy and turns red, using his tiny feet for fangs. I nod and tentatively use my frying pan to push a corner of his mouth up. No pointy teeth like the men Mother described, just regular, snowy white teeth sparkling in the light.

The boy gives a groan and I close my eyes before hitting him with the frying pan again.

I slowly open one eye and see the boy is unconscious once more. I sigh in relief before remembering Mother.

"Oh no! What will Mother do when she sees him?" I ask, looking at Pascal in panic. He only shrugs in response. My eyes travel to the wardrobe and I come up with a plan.

With much difficulty, I pick up the boy and half carry, half drag him to the wardrobe.

After a few minutes of pushing, yelling, and groaning, I manage to fit the boy inside the wardrobe.

"I've got a person in my closet." I say to my reflection as I look in the mirror. "Hey! I've got a person in my closet! Mother says I can't handle myself out there, but I can." I smile triumphantly and twirl the pan around my finger, but it smacks me in the head. I frown, rubbing my forehead. A voice calls from below.

"Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" Mother. I set the frying pan on the kitchen counter and swing my hair over the hook and Mother grabs on to my hair.

"I have a surprise for you!" She says as she comes up.

"So do I!" I call to her.

"I bet mine is bigger!" She replies.

"I seriously doubt it." I say under my breath.

When Mother arrives at the window, she sits on the edge and looks at me excitedly. "I'm making hazelnut soup for dinner, your favorite!" I inwardly sigh. My surprise is a lot bigger than soup.

"Now what was your surprise, dear?" She asks as she walks over to the kitchen and begins to prepare the food.

"You know how you said I couldn't handle myself outside?" I ask. "Well I think that I'd actually be able to-"

"Rapunzel! I though we talked about this. You are not leaving this tower! EVER!" I take a step back, shocked. Mother has never shouted at me.

Seeing my expression, Mother sighs and sits down in the armchair. "Great. Now I'm the bad guy."

I cautiously take a step towards her. "All I was going to say is, I know what I want for my birthday now." I say.

"And what is that?" She asks, looking at me.

"The paint from the shells you once brought me." I say. I don't really need them, but I want to figure out what to do with the boy since Mother won't let me go.

"Rapunzel, that's a very long trip. Almost three days time." Mother says, rubbing her forehead.

"I just thought it was better than stars." I say hopefully.

"Ok dear." She gives in and I hug her.

"Thank you!" I exclaim.

Mother stands up. "You're welcome my flower. Now please prepare me a basket. I obey and begin to fill a small basket with cheese and other various foods. I walk over to where Mother is standing at the window and hand her the basket.

Mother hugs me. "Are you sure you'll be safe?" She asks as she pulls away, cupping my face in her hands.

"I know I'll be safe as long as I'm here." I tell her and she kisses my forehead.

"I love you dear," she calls as she slides down my hair.

"I love you more." I reply."

"I love you most." Then she is gone. I then turn towards the wardrobe where the boy is in.

"What should I do with him?" I ask Pascal. He pints to my hair, then to the wardrobe, and then makes a spinning motion and I nod in understanding. I sigh as I hold a thick strand of hair in my hand. Hopefully this works out.

**And that was chapter three! Hopefully you liked it and if you did, reviews and comments would be very much appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

***I do not own any of the characters or songs in this story. All credit goes to Disney, Pixar, and Dreamworks.**

**So here's chapter 4. Nothing too exciting, just Jack meeting Rapunzel. Hope you enjoy. See you when the chapter's over.**

Jack's POV

I open my eyes and moan in pain. I try to move but something holds me back. I look down and see a golden silky rope wrapped around me, binding me to a chair. Wait, this isn't a rope. Is this… hair? It seems to be endless. It goes up into the supporting beams. As I look up I see a figure high up in the rafters.

"Struggling is pointless!" A nervous voice cries. I see the thin frame of a girl in the shadows. She drops down to the floor and I get a good look at her. She looks about 17 or 18, with green eyes and long hair, which I realize is the hair that is wrapped around me.

"Who are you and how did you find me?" She asks warily, holding up a frying pan. I don't answer her. Instead I just stare at her.

She is wearing a simple pink and purple dress that stops a few inches past her knees, and she is barefoot, like me. She has a button nose with freckles dotting around it. She looks beautiful. Then I realize that she can see me.

"You can see me?" I ask her. The girl looks at me, confused.

"Yes. Am I not supposed to?" She raises an eyebrow at me.

"No, you're not." I murmur, deep in thought.

"Who are you?" She asks again, pointing the frying pan at me.

"I'm Jack Frost." I tell her.

"The spirit that brings winter?" She lowers the frying pan.

"Yes. Just let me go and I'll prove it to you." I say, hoping she'll do it.

"No. I have a request first," she says, crossing her arms.

"I need my staff and satchel." I beg her.

"I've hidden them," she says, smirking. "Somewhere you'll never find them."

I look around the room. "The staff's behind the wardrobe and the satchel's in the pot, aren't they?" I ask, smirking back at her shocked face. Then, the world fades into black again.

I open my eyes. "Will you please stop doing that Blondie?" I groan.

"Blondie?" She asks, glaring at me.

"I don't know your name, so might as well call you Blondie." I shrug.

"My name is Rapunzel," she says, frowning slightly.

"Then I'll call you Punz." I smirk.

"Listen." Rapunzel says, ignoring me. "I want you to help me."

I quirk an eyebrow. "Help you with what?"

Rapunzel walks towards the fireplace and pulls the curtains back to reveal a painting.

"Do you know about the floating lights?" She asks me.

"You mean the lanterns the king and queen release every year on the lost princess' birthday?" I ask her.

"Yes! I knew they weren't stars," she says, grinning widely.

"So, what do you want me to help you with?" I ask impatiently.

"Oh! Right. I want you to take me to see the lanterns, then bring me back home safely." She replies.

"Listen Punz, that's not going to be easy." I say.

"I don't care. Ever since I was a little girl, I've dreamed of seeing the lanterns." Rapunzel looks at me, her eyes pleading.

I sigh. "Fine. But I need my staff and my satchel."

Rapunzel yanks on her hair, tipping the chair I'm tied to over. I think I'm going to fall on my face but Rapunzel stops the chair with one arm, her face inches from mine.

"Listen," she says in a threatening tone. "I'll give you your staff. But if you take me to see the lanterns, I'll give you your satchel." I open my mouth to protest but Rapunzel buts a finger to my lips, quieting me.

"You can tear this tower apart, brick by brick, but without my help, you'll never find your precious satchel." She looks at me. "I promise." I look at her, weighing my options.

"Ok, I will." I give in.

She jumps up, squealing. "Yes!" She removes her hand from the chair and it tips over and this time I do fall on my face.

"Oops! Sorry." She laughs nervously.

"It's not funny." I groan.

Rapunzel lifts up the chair and unravels her hair. I stand up and stretch. "Where's my satchel?" I ask her.

"Oh right!" Rapunzel takes my staff out from behind the curtains [like I never would've thought to look there] and hands it to me. "Here."

I take it from her and wave it over her hands. She gasps as a crystal rose appears.

"Wow!" She says breathlessly, looking at the flower in amazement. I smile at her reaction. While Rapunzel is preoccupied , I look at her.

She looks beautiful. Her face seems to be illuminated when she smiles. I feel my heart beating rather fast. Then she looks up at me.

"What?" She asks, quirking an eyebrow.

I feel my cheeks become warm, something that had never happened before. "Nothing."

She just looks at me. I clear my throat.

"Um, do you need anything before we go?" I ask her, trying to avoid awkward silence.

"Oh yeah. Let me go find Pascal." Rapunzel runs to the stairs and leaves me lost in thought.

Rapunzel's POV

When I enter my room, I close the door and lean against it. I'm finally going to see the lanterns! A small squeak interrupts my thoughts and I see Pascal smirking at me.

"Did you see that?" I ask him. He nods. "We're going to see the lanterns! Come on! Jack is waiting."

When we come back downstairs, Jack is leaning against the window. He smirks when he sees Pascal perched on my shoulder.

"Is that all you need? A lizard?" He asks and Pascal glares at him.

"He's a chameleon. And his name is Pascal." I say to him.

"Your friend is a chameleon?" He asks.

"I've been locked up in a tower for 18 years, what do you expect?" I say.

He chuckles. "I've been meaning to ask about that. Why have you been locked up in here for so long?"

I look at a the ground, tracing my bare foot along the grooves in the stone floor. "Well… um…." I begin, but I can't get the words out. Jack seems to understand my discomfort and shrugs.

"We can talk about it later I guess," he says and I look up and give him a shy smile.

"Ok." I tug on a strand of my hair and stare at the ground for a few seconds before Jack clears his throat.

"So Punz, are we doing this or not?" He asks.

I look up, startled. "Oh! Right." Jack shakes his head exasperatedly, but with a smirk on his face. I hang my hair around the hook and he flies out of the window and out of sight. I look down. Snow is slowly falling to the ground, covering the meadow with white. I hold on to my hair and tentatively outstretch a foot, before quickly drawing it back in. Jack flies back over to the window and looks at me.

"You coming or what?" He asks. I nod and he flies back down to the ground. I take one last look at the tower and look at Jack. He nods encouragingly and I take a deep breath.

"Here I go." I whisper, and jump.

**So that was chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is where Merida comes in to the story, and later on, Hiccup. If you liked it, please review and favorite!**

**-Orangyppop0929 ;]**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

***I don't own any of the characters in this story [I wish]. All credit goes to Disney, Pixar, and Dreamworks.**

**So this is the chapter where Merida comes into the picture. I hope you enjoy it, and if you do, please review and favorite!**

**Merida's POV **

As I grab a plate of rolls in the kitchen, I hear my father telling my 9-year-old triplet brothers Harris, Hubert, and Hamish about the time he fought the dangerous and frightening bear, Mor'du. Again.

"Then, out of nowhere, the biggest bear you've ever seen, his hide littered with the weapons of fallen warriors, his face scarred, with one dead eye." As he says this, Hubert and Harris lay their heads on the table and Hamish imitates my father's actions.

"I drew my sword, and-"

"Whoosh!" I say, interrupting my father and knocking Harris to the floor. "With one swipe, his sword shattered, then chomp! Dad's leg was clean off! Down the monster's throat it went."

"Aww! That's my favorite part!" My dad moans.

"Mor'du has never been seen since." I say, circling around my father. "And is roaming the wilds, waiting his chance of revenge. Rawr!" I make random growling noises and my dad sighs. He continues the story the "proper" way as I come to my seat, setting my bow on the table. My mother looks up from a letter she's reading and looks at me.

"Merida, a princess does not place her weapons on the table," she says.

"Mum!" I moan. "It's just ma' bow!"

My mother sets down the letter. "A princess should not have weapons in my opinion."

"Leave her be!" My dad says. "Princess or not, learning to fight is essential!" He slams his fist on the table.

"Mum, you'll never guess what I did today." I say, thinking of when I rode my horse, Angus, to the high rocks this afternoon.

"Mmm?" My mother says absentmindedly.

I take a deep breath. "I rode Angus to the rocks earlier. You know, the tall ones where the waterfall is." My mother looks at me.

"You mean you climbed up the rocks?" She asks. "That's very dangerous."

"I know but-" I begin.

"Not to mention unladylike," she says and I sigh.

"Mum, I told ye', I'm not cut out for this princess stuff." I tell her.

"Well dear, that's what the lessons are for." She replies.

"Elinor…." My dad begins, but my mum raises a finger to quiet him.

"If you're going to be rude about it, you can go to your room," she says.

"Gladly." I say curtly. I pick up my bow and several rolls before exiting the dining hall.

Instead of going to my room, I head to the stables. I see a black and white horse at the last stall and smile, walking towards it.

"Hey Angus." I say, rubbing his mane. I hold out a roll and he takes it. Then I open the gate. He looks at me questioningly. I sigh.

"We're going to the woods." He seems to understand and lets me climb onto him. Whenever I'm stressed, usually because of my mother, I go to the woods and shoot at targets to let off steam.

"You can go now buddy." I whisper to him when I'm situated, patting his side. He starts to gallop and I smile as the wind hits my face.

We arrive in the woods and I climb off Angus, grab my bow, and point it at the nearest target.

It hits dead center, along with at least a dozen other arrows I've shot at it over the past few years. I see another target in the distance and aim at it, hitting it right in the middle again.

I shoot at a few more targets, and when I'm done I climb up on Angus. I'm about to leave when I see a small blue shape floating in the dark, calling to me.

"A will-o-wisp." I whisper, barely audible. I redirect Angus and ride in the direction if the wisp. When we approach it, it disappears and another one appears a few feet away. I ride towards it and the same thing happens. I continue to follow them.

I follow them for at least an hour. I'm about to turn around and go back when a light catches my eye. A village! I slide off Angus and I'm about to go when he neighs.

"Buddy, can ye' stay here?" I ask him. He nods. "Great! So uh, don't leave and eat some of those apples!" I point to an apple tree beside him and he begins to pull on one. I laugh and head in the direction of the village.

**So that was chapter 5! Next chapter will be Hiccup's point of view. I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please favorite and review!**

**-Orangypop0929 ;]**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

***I [unfortunately] don't own any of the characters in this story. All credit goes to Disney, Pixar, and Dreamworks.**

**Here's chapter 6. Like I said in the last chapter, this is going to be in Hiccup's point of view. And yes, Hiccup and Merida is also a couple I'm shipping in this story. I'm starting out everyone's beginning POV's with the actual stuff in the movies, and later on most of the chapters will be what I came up with myself.**

**And now, without further ado, here is chapter 6!**

**Hiccup's POV**

I run past the burning homes and screaming people. I dodge past the fireballs being fired from above. I somehow manage to make it back to the armory, gasping for fresh air.

"Hiccup, what are ya' doin'?" Asks Gobber, the head of the armory. "Ya' was 'posed ta' be here ages ago!"

"Sorry Gobber. I was just… late." I lie, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Oh sure. Listen, ya' cannot go out there and star' fighting!" He says to me. "Dragons are dangerous! And they don't really need ya'," he says.

I force a smile. "They just don't want all this." I reply, flexing my nonexistent muscles. Gobber chuckles.

"Righ'." Hurry up boy, they need weapons!" He cries. I run to the pile of weapons, pick up a sword, and rush to the counter, handing it to the thick-set man standing there.

" 'Bout time," he mutters. I'm about to make a sarcastic comment under my breath when I see… her.

Astrid Hofferson is running away from the flames, but it seems like slow –motion to me. I stare in aew. She's perfect. The way her blonde bangs fall into her eyes, the way her face is illuminated by the fire, it's too overwhelming.

"Oy, Hiccup!" Gobber's voice brings me back to reality.

"I 'ave ta' go help them. Ya' stay here and get weapons for everyone," he says and I nod.

"Good." He runs out the door and as soon as he leaves, I go to the storage room and grab a weapon.

It's too heavy to lift [well for me anyways], so I built wheels on it. It's like a giant bow that shoots out nets. I plan to catch a Night Fury.

A Night Fury is one of the rarest dragons of all. They are incredibly dangerous and only show themselves at night [hence the name Night Fury], but since the dragon is as dark as night itself, it's almost impossible to see.

I still have some difficulty pushing the bow around, especially when everything's in chaos and I'm not supposed to be out of the armory, but I manage to make it to the edge of a hill, where the sky is perfectly visible.

I wait a few moments, all the while silently praying that I'll catch one and become a hero of my tribe.

Then a shadow covers the stars and my breath hitches. I aim the bow up towards the sky. When it pauses, I release the trigger. The net soars into the sky and it captures the shadow and it falls into a nearby clearing in the woods. I feel like jumping up and squealing like a little girl despite myself, a voice interrupts my thoughts of fame in glory.

"Nice shot." A Scottish voice says. I turn around in shock to see a girl with a mane of curly red hair standing there.

**So that was chapter 6. Don't worry, the chapters will get longer soon. The next chapter is still going to be Hiccup and Merida. See you soon!**

**-Orangypop0929 ;]**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

***I [unfortunately] do not own any of the characters in this story. All credit goes to Disney, Pixar, and Dreamworks.**

**OMG! I'm so excited for Christmas! The next chapter I post will be on Christmas Eve.**

**Anyway, I know Merida didn't find out about the betrothal competition yet, but it'll happen soon. She'll get even more pissed off than she was before, and that's saying something, because Merida has a fiery temper.**

**FWI, I'm working on two new fanfictions that will come out in 2014. Hope ya'll will enjoy them!**

**And now, the moment you've all been waiting for… [ok maybe only some of you] here's chapter 7!**

**Merida's POV**

I walk closer to the village. As I come closer I see the village is on fire. Despite the flames, I stare in awe. Dragons are flying overhead, breathing fire. My father had used to tell me stories about the dragons, but mum always said they weren't real. Another thing she was wrong about.

I see a scrawny brown-haired boy running away from the fire and decide to follow him. He looks about my age [which is 16]. I hide in the shadows as I follow him, ducking behind buildings whenever he turns around.

The boy stops at a large building, opening a large wooden door. I stand at a small window that's cracked open and peek through it, seeing the boy talking to a stocky thick-set man with a hook for a hand.

I learn that his name is Hiccup, and that the people in his village think he's a wimp. I nearly laugh out loud when he flexes his muscles, since he looks like I could break him with a single shot. I see him stare at a decent-looking girl who's way out of his league, and when I'm about to leave because I'm bored, the man leaves, and Hiccup pulls out a giant bow on wheels.

"Now yeh're talking." I mutter, watching him struggle with the heavy weapon.

I follow him to a deserted hill and hide behind a rock. He looks up at the sky anxiously. I look up, confused, when I see a shadow pass over the stars. Hiccup aims the bow at the shadow, and pulls the trigger. A net shoots out and flies into the sky, capturing the shadow and falling into a clearing in the distance.

Hiccup looks ecstatic, and surprised. I am as well. He actually did it! Without thinking, I say, "Nice shot."

He turns around in shock. "Who are you?" He asks me.

"I'm Merida Dunbroch." I reply.

"The princess of Dunbroch?" He asks, looking at me in disbelief.

"Yup." I say, expecting him to bow and say, "your majesty." But he doesn't. Instead, he ruffles a hand through his shaggy brown hair and bites his lip, deep in thought.

"This isn't good." He moans. "This really isn't good."

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"It's just… my dad and your dad hate each other," he explains.

I try to remember what my dad had told me about which kingdoms and tribes were our allies and which ones were our enemies. We didn't really have much enemies, but dad has always complained about the Hairy Hooligans tribe. They were Vikings, and apparently very vicious people. But Hiccup couldn't possibly be a Viking… could he? He just looked so… small.

"Are you a Viking?" I ask him.

He sighs. "Yes." My jaw drops in shock. Hiccup looks at me skeptically. "You got a problem with that?"

"No, it's just that… yeh're not like the Vikings my dad described." I say.

"I get that a lot," he says, and I immediately feel bad.

"Sorry, it's just…" My voice trails off.

Hiccup shrugs. "I don't mind. And by the way, I'm Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock." We shake hands.

"So, Merida," he begins. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, ah was in the woods, shooting a' targets, when ah saw a will-o-wisp." I say. "So I followed them, and here ah am." I outstretch my arms in a "tada" way, and he chuckles.

"So Hiccup…." I say. "What is the thing you caught a few minutes ago?"

Hiccup ruffles his hand through his hair again, slightly embarrassed. "I um, captured a Night Fury."

I stare at him, taken aback. "Ye' caught a NIGHT FURY?" I yell. Hiccup puts a hand over my mouth.

"Shut up! If someone heard you, we'd be dead!" He hisses, removing his hand.

"Sorry!" I whisper.

He shakes his head exasperatedly. "You better be. It's really dangerous around here."

I cross my arms. "How so?"

"Well, for starters, dragons are always wreaking havoc on our villages, and they can kill you with one bite. Also, our whole tribe hates you!" He says.

"You don't." I point out.

"That's because I'm not a bloodthirsty, power-hungry, egotistic maniac," he replies.

"Wow. Harsh much?" I ask him.

"You don't my cousin," he says seriously.

"Ye' must not have a good family." I say.

"That's an understatement," he says. "The only one who cared about me was my mother, and she's… not here anymore." He hangs his head and sits down on the rock.

"I'm so sorry." I say, sitting next to me. "My family gets on my nerves too. My mum is always teaching me how to be proper, because apparently everything ah do is wrong." I say angrily.

Hiccup looks at me. "Well at least you have someone that cares about you," he says, and we sit in silence for a few moments.

"Do ye' even have any friends?" I ask him.

"Not really," he says solemnly.

"Same here. There aren't much kids my age in the kingdom. Plus, mum says that playing isn't ladylike." I roll my eyes.

"Is your mother really like that?" He asks.

I snort. "Do ye' think ah'd be sayin' it if it wasn't true?"

"No. I was just wondering. What's the rest of your family like?" He asks, genuinely interested.

I think for a moment. "Well, my dad isn't like my mum at all, in fact, they're polar opposites. He likes to hunt and fight, and doesn't care about me being a princess. He probably wouldn't even make me do it if it wasn't for my mum." I say.

"Oh. Do you have any siblings?"

"Ah 'ave triplet brothers. Their names are Harris, Hubert, and Hamish, and they're big troublemakers." I tell him.

"You're lucky," he says. "I'm an only child."

"Hey, I'm willing to trade!" I joke, nudging him playfully. He chuckles.

"You know, this is the most open I've ever been to someone." He admits.

"Really? Me too!" I say.

He rubs the back of his head nervously. "I know it sounds kinda weird, but I feel like I can tell you anything. And I've only known you for 30 minutes!" He says, and we laugh.

"Same here. It is weird." I say.

"Wait, how old are you?" He asks.

"16." I reply. "How old are ye'?"

"I'm 17," he answers.

"Wow! I thought ye' was a year or two younger than me!" I say.

He gives me a half smile. "Yeah, I know I'm not the buffest guy, but hey, I could get a girl if I wanted one."

I laugh. "Yeah, I bet all the girls in your village are dying for a date with ye'."

He flexes his muscles again. "Who wouldn't want all this?" He asks, smiling.

"Let me think… nobody." We both laugh.

"I bet a bunch of guys in your kingdom would want to marry you," he says.

"Yeah, because I'm the princess. They just want me because marrying me will make them rich and powerful."

He nods in understanding. "I know what you mean. My dad keeps trying to set me up with girls, most of them so desperate they'll date a sheep to get attention."

I burst out laughing. "Really? A sheep?"

"Hey it's happened before," he says, shrugging. I laugh even harder, tears forming in my eyes.

"Ah like ye', Hiccup. Yeh're a cool guy." I say, wiping the tears away.

"Really?" He asks, smiling broadly.

"Yes! Yeh're hilarious and really nice. Do ye' want to be friends?" I ask, sticking out my hand.

"Sure." We shake hands and smile at each other.

"Well," I say, standing up. "Ah got ta' get going, before my mum gets worried. She checks on me in the night. To make sure ah haven't died." I roll my eyes and he laughs.

"Ok," he says, standing up as well. "See you tomorrow?"

"Sure." I say. "And don't go looking for tha' dragon of yers until ah come over, ok? Ah don't want ta' miss it." He nods and turns into the direction of the village. He waves at me before he goes and I wave back, before turning around and walking toward the direction where Angus is still waiting.

"Hey Angus." I say, and he immediately perks up. I laugh at the sight of the apple tree, which is bare except for a few blossoms.

"Ah said eat some, not the whole tree!" I say as I rub his mane. He shrugs as if to say, 'so what, they were good.' I roll my eyes and climb up on him. I make sure my bow is still on Angus' saddle before patting his side.

He starts to gallop but I crack the reins, and soon we're going so fast the path is just a blur. When we reach the opening of the passage I slow him down, turning him to face the pathway opening. I aim my bow at the tree next to it and shoot at it, marking the spot so I'll remember where it is. Then I crack the reins and we're outside the kingdom gates.

Thankfully, the gate is still open, so I slow Angus down as we ride through the dark and noiseless village. We reach the stables and I put him in his stall, locking the gate.

"See ye' tomorrow Angus." I whisper. I walk into a secret passage that leads to the kitchen. I grab some leftovers and sit down at the table, eating them as fast as I can. When I'm done, I slowly creep along the hallways until I find my room. I sigh in relief that I haven't been caught, and change into my nightgown.

As I lay in my four-poster bed, I stare up at the ceiling. _'I can't wait to see Hiccup tomorrow. I can't believe I'm going to see a real dragon! And I made an awesome new friend!'_ That's my last thought before sleep overcomes me.

**Hiccup's POV**

I manage to make it back to my cottage without anyone noticing. I sigh in content. I feel more free now that I don't live with my dad anymore. When he had refused to let me live on my own, I had won him over by saying that living on your own makes you a man. That's what I like about my dad. He's so gullible sometimes.

I'm also really excited. I caught a dragon, and I made a friend! This was a pretty good day! I can't wait for tomorrow.

**Phew! That was a lot of work! Over 1,900 words! It was worth it though. So tomorrow is Christmas! I've been really bored lately, because I'm just waiting for tomorrow to come. So I decided to pass the time by typing this! But it only took like, 30 minutes. Oh well.**

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I changed the ages up a bit, only by a few years [I think]. The next chapter will be about Punz and Jack. They're the couple that I ship the most. They're so cute together, aren't they?**

**Anyway, if you like the story [hopefully you do], please review and favorite! **

**-Orangypop0929 ;]**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

***I [unfortunately] do not own any of the characters in this story. All credit goes to Disney, Pixar, and Dreamworks.**

**I know I said I was post a chapter on December 24****th****, but unfortunately I didn't get to. So, here I am. **

**Ok, so I know I said I'm working on the first few chapters for my two new fanfiction stories coming out next year, and they're almost done! Once they're finished, I'll upload them, but at different times. **

**And also, I'm gonna start doing like little skits at the beginning of these, with the characters I'm writing about. Oh, here's one of them now. Hey Punz!**

**Rapunzel: Hey Orangypop! What are you doing?**

**Me: Just typing the new chapters for the story.**

**Rapunzel: Oh cool! Can I say the disclaimer? Like they do in other fanfictions? **

**Me: Sorry, but I already did it at the beginning, like I usually do.**

**Rapunzel: *Hanging head* Ok.**

**Me: You can do it next chapter though.**

**Rapunzel: *Looking up quickly, smiling* Ok! Wait, what's this chapter about?**

**Me: *Teasingly* You and Jack…**

**Rapunzel: *blushing* Just get on with the story already!**

**Me: Ok, ok. Without further ado, here's chapter 8!**

**Jack's POV **

As I wait on the ground, Rapunzel is sliding down her hair, shrieking and laughing with joy. She stops a few inches from the ground, her expression now nervous. She looks at me and I nod encouragingly. She tentatively outstretches a foot and steps down, smiling. She runs around the meadow. I fly towards her and see that she seems to be at war with herself.

At one point she's like, "Yay! I can't believe I did this!" And then she breaks down and starts to panic: "I can't believe I did this. Mother would be crushed!"

This goes on for a while, until she ends up leaning against some rocks, sobbing.

I sit next to her. "Listen. It's gonna be ok. I promise you'll come home safely and your mother won't be mad." She looks up at me.

"That's because she won't know," she says, smiling through her tears. I smirk.

"Exactly." Rapunzel laughs.

"It wouldn't be nice not to tell her though," she says, frowning.

"There's a reason I'm on the naughty list, you know." I say, trying to lighten the mood.

"You're right," she says, standing up. A rustle in the bushes startles us, and Rapunzel jumps onto my back, holding out her frying pan.

A little rabbit comes out of the bushes. I look back at Rapunzel, who's blushing slightly.

"Stay back Punz. It probably smells fear." I say and she gets off of me, tugging on a strand of her hair.

"Sorry. It's just that I'm not used to all… this." She gestures to the meadow surrounding us.

"That's why I'm here to help." I say. "After all, I have been all over the world."

Rapunzel gasps. "You have?"

I smirk. "Yup, twice." I hold up two fingers.

"You're so lucky," she says. "I've never been anywhere but my tower."

I look at her in disbelief. "Your mother never let you out of there?"

She shakes her head. "Nope. Never has."

"How old are you?" I ask.

"Eight hun- I mean 18. Well, almost. I'm turning 18 tomorrow," she says, avoiding my eyes.

I look at her suspiciously. _'What's going on with her? What was she about to say?' _I wonder.

Rapunzel's voice breaks the silence. "Um, are we going to go now?" She asks.

I shake my head to remove the thoughts. "Uh, sure. Right this way." I lead her through some vines and down a pathway.

She stops at an old-looking building and I nearly run into her, but manage to stop myself. I look at a rusty old sign next to the pathway. It reads:_ The Snuggly Duckling._

"Let's go in there!" She says to me.

"Uh Punz, I don't think that's a good idea." I say, taking notice of the skull and crossbones on the door.

"Why not? I love ducklings!" She runs to the door and I have no choice but to go after her.

**Ooooh! Looks like Rapunzel's got a secret! Do you know what it is? It's… I'm not gonna tell you! Psych!**

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Jack was nice enough to help me with his point of view.**

**Jack: I was forced against my will.**

**Me: Or Rapunzel talked you into it since you wouldn't listen to anyone else.**

**Jack: *Blushing* Screw you.**

**Me: I made the great Jack Frost blush? I can't wait to tell Hiccup and Merida about this!**

**Jack: Don't! Please!**

**Me: *Pointing behind him* There they are!**

**Jack: Crap! *Flies out of the window***

**Rapunzel: *Entering the room* What was that all about?**

**Me: *Stifling laughter* No idea.**

**If you liked the story, please review and favorite! **

**-Orangypop0929 ;]**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I'm here with Punzie and Jack.**

**Rapunzel: *waves* Hi!**

**Jack: You know they can't see you, right?**

**Rapunzel: Oh. Right.**

**Me: Just say the disclaimer!**

**Rapunzel: Fine. Orangypop [unfortunately] doesn't own any of the characters in this story. All credit goes to Disney, Pixar, and Dreamworks. How was that?**

**Me: *shrugs* I've seen better.**

**Jack: I thought you were great, Punz. *Winks***

**Rapunzel: *blushing* Thanks.**

**Me: Ugh. Let's just get on with the story. Here's chapter 9.**

**Mother Gothel's POV **

I walk through the forest, stepping over the rocks and roots that have been here for so long. I turn a corner and a white horse jumps out at me. I take a step back, surprised, before regaining my composure and looking at the horse's medal it's wearing around its neck. The sign of the kingdom of Corona is engraved on it.

"A palace horse." I say. "Where is your rider?" I suddenly panic. "Rapunzel!" I turn around and run back to the tower.

When I arrive, snow is falling outside. '_Snow? It never snows here.' _ I think to myself.

"Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" I call urgently, but there's no reply. "Rapunzel?" I repeat, silently praying that she's asleep. No hair falls down from the window. I run to the back of the tower and tear away the bricks and moss that cover the secret door I used to use when Rapunzel's hair wasn't long enough. I climb up a crumbling stone staircase and see a sliver of light peeking out from a small corner on the wall above. I push on it until the tile moves. I push it aside and look around the tower. Nobody's here.

I run up the stairs to Rapunzel's room. I rip the blanket off her bed, but only pillows are underneath it. I run back downstairs and nearly fall over. I look down and see ice on the ground. '_That explains the snow.' _I think. I run a hand through my hair in frustration. That's when I see something sparkling from the stairs.

I walk over towards the stairs and see that something is underneath a loose floorboard on the stairs.

I pry it open and pull out a satchel covered in frost. I open it and gasp when I see a crown, throwing it a few inches away from me in shock.

'_What is a crown from the palace doing here?'_ I wonder. I look back at the satchel and realize what's going on.

'_I thought I'd never be involved in this again.' _ I sigh and stand up, stuffing the crown back inside the satchel. I walk over to a chest of drawers and pull open one, picking up a silver dagger.

'_Jack Frost will pay for stealing my flower.'_

**Jack's POV**

Rapunzel opens the door and freezes. I look over her head and see thugs. Lots of them. They're all scowling at us. Wait, they're looking at me too? I look at them in confusion. Rapunzel raises her frying pan in fear.

"Who are you people?" One of the thugs asks. He has a hook for a hand and is glaring at us.

"Um, I'm Jack Frost and this is Rapunzel." I say. They look at me suspiciously.

"Jack Frost, eh?" Says the thug. "Prove it."

I raise my staff and wave it over the ground. The floor is coated in ice.

"So you're real," he says.

"Obviously. You wouldn't see me if you didn't believe." I say.

The thugs don't look happy at me pointing out they were grown men that still believed in a children's fairy tale. One of them grabs me by my hoodie and they form a circle around me. They begin to pull on my arms and legs. I try to squirm out of their grasp but their grip is too tight. I see Rapunzel's blonde head popping in and out, trying to help me. When they pay no mind to her, she wraps her hair around a branch on the ceiling, tugs on her hair, and releases it, causing the branch to hit the hook-handed thug. They all turn to look at her, me included.

"Stop!" She cries. "Listen, I don't know where I am, and I need him to take me to see the lanterns because I've been dreaming about them my entire life! Find your humanity! Haven't you ever had a dream?" The thug with a hook hand walks towards her, and Rapunzel cowers in fear. He raises an axe and I move forward, but he only looks to the sky and says, "I had a dream once." He throws the axe at a man holding an accordion, who almost gets hit with it. He begins to play the accordion and a giant thug hangs me by my hood on a hook on the wall. I raise my eyebrow as the thug begins to sing:

'_I'm malicious, mean and scary, my sneer could curdle dairy, and violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest. But despite my evil look and my temper, and my hook, I've always yearned to be a concert pianist.' _The hook hand thug sit down at a piano and slides his hook down the keys, sending some loose ones flying. Rapunzel raises her frying pan in front of her face to avoid them.

'_Can'tcha see me on the stage performin' Mozart? Tickling the ivories 'til they gleam? Yep I'd rather be called deadly for my killer show-tune medley, _"Thank you!", _'Cause way deep down inside I've got a dream.'_

The thugs begin to move up and down, singing, '_He's got a dream, he's got a dream.'_

'_See I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem! Though I do like breaking femurs, you can count me with the dreamers, like everybody else I've got a dream.'_

A thug with a big nose comes up beside Rapunzel and sings: '_I've got scars and lumps and bruises, plus something here that oozes, and let's not even mention my complexion. But despite my extra toes, and my goiter, and my nose, I really want to make a love connection.'_ He hands Rapunzel a flower and she smiles at him, inhaling the scent.

'_Can't you see me with that special little lady, rowin' in a rowboat down the stream? Though I'm one disgusting blighter, I'm a lover, not a fighter- 'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream. I've got a dream!' _The big-nosed thug pretends to row a rowboat with an obviously drunk short half-naked man pretends to be a woman.

'_He's got a dream!'_

'_I've got a dream!'_

'_He's got a dream!'_

'_And I know one day romance will reign supreme! Though my face leaves people screaming, there's a child behind it, dreaming- like everybody else I've got a dream!'_

'_Tor would like to quit and be a florist, Gunther does interior design, Ulf is into mime, Attila's cupcakes are sublime, Bruiser knits, Killer sews, Fang does little puppet shows.' _They start demonstrating their interests and the hook hand thug steps up and sings:

'_And Vladmir collects ceramic unicorns!' _The giant thug, who I'm guessing is Vladmir, holds up two tiny unicorns. He makes them kiss and smiles slightly.

Then Rapunzel climbs up onto the table and sings as well:

'_I've got a dream!'_

'_She's got a dream!'_

'_I've got a dream!'_

'_She's got a dream!'_

'_I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam!'_

'_Yeahh!' _The thugs shout.

**Gothel's POV [Third person]**

Gothel looks through the window.

"That Jack Frost will not take Rapunzel away from me. I can't lose her," she murmurs.

She then sees Rapunzel, standing on top of the table and singing about how happy she was that she had left!

"So Frost didn't kidnap her. She wanted him to help her." Gothel looks at her daughter with distaste. She then sees Jack Frost hanging by a hook, looking at her. She ducks out of sight and is face to face with the palace guards.

"Have you seen the thief?" The captain asks.

"Yes. He's in there," she says, gesturing to the Snuggly Duckling.

"Who's the thief?" He asks. "These two says they don't know who stole it. Said that something invisible took it. Lunatics." He mutters, causing the Stabbington brothers to glare fiercely at him.

"Jack Frost took the crown." Gothel replies. The guards snicker.

"Jack Frost? A children's fairy tale. My my, it seems like the whole kingdom has lost their marbles!" The captain shakes his head exasperatedly.

"Oh he is real. You just can't see him." Gothel smirks at their confused expressions.

"How the bloody hell are we supposed to do that?" One of the guards asks.

"All you have to do, is believe." Gothel whispers, before disappearing from sight.

**Jack's POV **

'_With every passing hour, I'm so glad I left my tower! Like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream!'_ They start singing the chorus and a flash of black catches my eye. I turn my head slightly towards the window and see a woman with curly black hair. She's frowning, but ducks out of sight the minute she sees me staring at her. _'That must be Rapunzel's mother. She must've realized that I took her. It wouldn't be that hard to figure out, since it's snowing outside of the tower and there's frost inside it.' _I think. I turn back to face the thugs and see they're still singing:

'_She's got a dream! He's got a dream! They've got a dream! We've got a dream! So our diff'rences ain't really that extreme! We're one big team! Call us brutal- sick- sadistic- and grotesquely optimistic- cause way down deep inside we've got a dream!'_

'_I've got a dream!'_

'_I've got a dream!'_

'_I've got a dream! I've got a dream! I've got a dream!'_

'_I've got a dream!'_

'_Yes way down deep inside I've got a dream! Yeahh!'_ Rapunzel looks at me and smiles slightly, breathing heavily. One of the thugs lifted me off the hook. I walk over to her.

"Listen." I mutter as the thugs start laughing and pouring drinks. "We need to go."

Rapunzel looks at me, confused. "Why?"

"I think I saw your mother at the window." I tell her.

She gasps. "Are you sure? What did she look like?"

"Um, black curly hair, blue-grey eyes, permanent frown?" I say, trying to remember.

"That's her. We should get going," she says, grabbing my wrist and heading for the door.

I stop her. "We can't go out that way!" I hiss. "She'll be there!"

She sighs. "Fine. But how are we going to get out of here?"

"Um…." I hadn't thought of that. Rapunzel smirks and walks up to the hook hand thug that is behind the counter.

"Do you have a way that we could get out of here?" She asks him.

"Sure," he pulls on a lever and a trapdoor opens.

Suddenly, the door bangs open. Palace guards are standing there, accompanied by the horse I had had trouble with earlier.

"Where is the thief? We were told that a boy with white hair and a blue jacket named Jack Frost stole the crown!" He cries.

'_Shit!' _I think. _'She told them about me!'_ The other thugs move to the front of the room, keeping us out of sight.

The hook handed thug gestures to the passage. "Go. Live your dream." Rapunzel smiles before entering the trapdoor.

"Thanks." I whisper.

He grins at me. "No problem. And good luck with her." At first I look at him quizzically until he winks. I blush furiously before sliding down the passage.

**Rapunzel's POV**

Jack lands on the floor next to me. "Nice landing." I tell him. He sticks his tongue out at me and I stifle a laugh, outstretching my hand. He takes it and I pull him to his feet.

"Thanks," he murmurs as he brushes himself off.

"You're welcome." I say, looking around. "Is this some kind of cave?"

He looks around as well. "I think so." I grab a torch from the wall and begin to walk down the passage, Jack by my side.

"So, Jack." I say, turning to face him. "Tell me about yourself."

"No no no Punz. I don't do life stories," he says. "But I'm becoming very interested in yours. Now, I have a feeling I'm not supposed to ask about the hair."

"Nope." I say, shaking my head.

"Or the tower."

"Uh uh."

"And I'm kind of afraid to talk about the frog," he says, eyeing Pascal warily.

"Chameleon." I correct.

"Whatever. So I…." I don't listen to him as the cave floor begins to rumble.

"Jack." I say warningly. Then, a torch appears a few feet away from us. "Jack!" We begin to run down the passage like our lives depended on it [well, they kinda do].

We arrive at the mouth of the cave, where a giant wooden water tower and dam are there.

"I don't think this is where we were supposed to end up." Jack says, confused.

"Yeah, no kidding." I mutter.

Just then, two red-headed twins come out of the other entrance. "Who are they?" I ask him.

"They don't like me." He replies.

Then, guards appear at the end of the cave we just came out of. "Who are they?" I cry, a little more urgently, backing away.

"They don't like me either." he says.

A white horse comes up behind them, grinning wickedly, if horses could do that, that is. "WHAT IS THAT?" I yell.

"Let's just assume that for the moment everyone here, doesn't like me!" He says, grabbing my shoulders. I shove my frying pan into his hands and start running, gathering up my hair.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He yells from behind me.

"YOU'LL SEE!" I shout back. Hopefully my plan will work.

**Wow. That took a while.**

**Rapunzel: Oh really? I didn't notice.**

**Me: Shut up, Punzie.**

**Rapunzel: Whatever.**

**Me: You've been hanging out with Jack for too long.**

**Rapunzel: How can you tell?**

**Me: Lucky guess.  
**

**So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are welcome, whether good or bad! I really don't care!**

**-Orangypop0929 ;] **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! Merida and Hiccup are now coming back into the story.**

**Merida: Hello everyone.**

**Hiccup: Err… hi.**

**Me: So, who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Merida: Oh! Oh! Pick me, pick me!**

**Me: I guess I'll pick you then, Hiccup.**

**Merida: What? I'll bloody kill ye'! **

**Me: Ooh, I'm so scared.**

**Merida: Why ye' little... *chases me out of the room***

**Hiccup: Um, Orangypop doesn't own any of the characters in this story. All credit goes to Disney, Pixar, and Dreamworks. Merida! Stop shooting arrows at Orangypop! *Runs out of the room***

**Merida's POV**

I wake up in the morning feeling excited. It takes a few moments to process what happened last night. I smile when I remember Hiccup, the quirky, sarcastic, insecure boy I had met. He seemed really nice. I couldn't wait to see the dragon! It'll be so cool.

My mum comes in and opens the curtains. I groan as the light hits my face.

"Mum! Ah don' wan' ta' get up!" I moan, flopping the pillow over my head.

Mum grabs the pillow out of my hands and shakes me. "Come on, get up!"

I reluctantly roll out of bed, rubbing my eyes. "Why do ah have to get up so early?"

"Because, lessons are earlier than usual." She replies, making my bed.

I raise an eyebrow. "Why?"

She turns to face me. "Because your father and I need to talk to you later." Without another word, she turns on her heel and leaves the room. I sigh and look skeptically at the outfit she has picked out, a green dress with gold accents. And a corset! Oh, those are the worst! They're so bloody tight I feel like I'm going to faint! I throw the dress into a corner of my room and pick up the dress I wore yesterday, a simple blue dress with a few faint grass stains. I pull my nightgown off and put the dress on. I run my fingers through my mane of curly red hair. Then I exit the room, slamming the door behind me.

When I walk into the dining hall, my mother looks at my clothes and frowns. I pretend not to notice and sit diagonally from her. I dig into my plate of pancakes, getting my fingers all sticky from the syrup. My mother glares at me, but once again, I refuse to pay any acknowledgement to her. I finish as fast as I started, and stand up.

"Where are you going young lady?" Mother asks.

"I was going to go outside-"

"No. You can do that later. Come with me. We'll start lessons." I have no choice but to follow her out of the dining hall and down the hallways to her room.

Mum teaches me worthless things, like how to sew and proper manners. I have to literally bite my tongue so I won't lose my temper.

When mum announces the end of lessons, I immediately stand up and practically run to the door.

"Wait!" My mother cries. "First, your father and I need to talk to you."

I sigh. "Fine." I huff, walking back to her and follow her down the halls, giving her dirty looks from behind her back.

We enter the dining room and mum sits down beside my dad. "Sit there." She gestures to the seat across from them. I do so and lean back.

"A princess doesn't slouch." Mother says sharply. I glare and sit up straighter.

"So, why am ah here?" I ask, growing impatient. I really want to go see Hiccup!

"Well…." My dad looks really uncomfortable as he says this.

My mother sighs and looks at me. "Well, the three lords have accepted to enter a competition for your hand! How great is that?" She says. She seems ecstatic about this whole situation, but I think otherwise.

"No, it's not great! Ah want ta' be free, not a married woman! I should be able to choose mah own fate!" I protest.

"No. The lords are coming tomorrow so there's no backing out of it." My mum says firmly.

"But mum!" I whine.

"No Merida. You have to." She crosses her arms.

I stand up abruptly, knocking over my chair. "No! Ah will not be gettin' married!"

"It's either that, or be embarrassed for the rest of your life," she says.

"I'd rather die than get married!" I shout, backing away. I turn around and run out of the hall, down the stairs, and to the stables. I run to Angus and climb up on him, cracking the reins. He runs through the kingdom and to the forest.

I see the tree with my arrow stuck in it and run up the pathway beside it, going as fast as I can. I reach Berk and sigh in relief when I see Hiccup sitting on the stairs of a cottage. I ride towards him with a big smile on my face.

**Hiccup's POV**

I smile when I see Merida on a black and white horse, her curly red hair mussed from the wind.

"Hey Mer." I say, grinning.

"Hey Hic." She replies. "Have you went to look for that dragon yet?"

I shake my head. "Nope. I was waiting for you."

"Thanks." She grins at me as well and I feel a swooping sensation in my stomach.

She turns her head and looks at the empty village. "Where's everybody else?" She asks.

"I sigh. "At a meeting. As usual, they didn't want me to come."

Merida slides off her horse and sits next to me. "I'm sorry Hic. Ah've been having issues with mah' family too."

"Like what?" I ask, quirking a brow.

She bites her lip and grimaces. "Well, mah mum is having the son of three kingdoms come to compete in a betrothal competition."

"Ooh, that can't be fun." I say, and she laughs.

"Ye' have no idea." She says, and we both chuckle.

"So," she says, standing up. "Are we goin' ta' look fer that dragon now?" She asks.

"I love the enthusiasm." I say, standing up as well. "Let's go."

**Ooh! A little cliffhanger! What is going to happen to Hiccup and Merida? Read the next chapter to find out. Also, make sure to check out a story called HerculesXRapunzel by my friend tscheks. I don't really ship Hercules and Rapunzel, or whatever couple name their fandom [if there even is one] is called, but it's good so far. **

**Merida: Who wouldn't ship Jack and Rapunzel? Normally ah am not really interested in the whole "romance" thing, but ye' gotta admit it, they're kinda cute together.**

**Hiccup: That's probably the most romantic you will ever get Merida.**

**Merida: Shut up before ah shoot ye'.**

**Hiccup: Ok, Little Miss Sensitive.**

**-Orangypop0929 ;]**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! This is chapter 11, which involves Hiccup and Merida meeting the dragon.**

**Rapunzel: Ooh, I'm so excited. I can't wait to find out what happens!**

**Me: You already know what happens.**

**Rapunzel: I know, but it'll just be interesting to find out again!**

**Me: Ok… just say the disclaimer please.**

**Rapunzel: Ok! Orangypop [unfortunately] doesn't own any of the characters in this story, All credit goes to Disney, Pixar, and Dreamworks.**

**Me: And now, without further ado, here's chapter 11!**

**Hiccup's POV**

We walk down a steep slope, Merida running and me taking cautious steps. Night Furies are very vicious dragons and if this one isn't dead… we'll probably be the dead ones.

Merida slows down at the edge of the clearing behind a large fallen tree and gasps. I come up beside her.

"Wha-" I stare in shock at the sight before me. There's a large groove in the dirt leading down into the valley. "Wow."

Merida looks at me incredulously. "Wow? Look how much damage tha' thing has done!"

"I know but… it's just fascinating how strong they are." I say.

She sighs and rolls her eyes. "Nerd."

"I am not a nerd!" I protest, crossing my arms.

"Whatever you say."

"Shut up and keep moving." I say, pushing past her.

Merida runs up to me. "So we're just going ta go down there and bring it back to yer tribe?" She asks. I nod. "What happens if it's still alive?"

"Then we'll have to try and kill it ourselves." I reply, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Try? That sounds like ye' don' think tha' this is going ta work," she says, frowning slightly.

I shrug. "Maybe it will, maybe it won't."

She stamps her foot. "Well it has ta work, or this whole thing will be fer nothing and we'll be dead!"

"Maybe we will, maybe we won't." I repeat.

She crosses her arms. "Now yer just doing this to annoy me."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." I smile to myself when she looks away and keeps her mouth shut, looking furious.

She keeps silent for the rest of the way until we reach the end of the valley. I stop short and hold out my arm, causing an absentminded Merida to knock into it.

"What the bloody hell was tha' for?" She asks angrily.

"Shut up!" I hiss, pulling her to hide behind my arm. "Look at that." She turns her head to look at what I'm pointing at and gapes.

A black mound is lying still, wrapped up in a net. It appears to be dead.

"Yes! Ye' did it!" Merida whisper-shouts, throwing her arms around me. I go red at the sudden contact and Merida pulls away, blushing as well.

"Erm, let's go and check it out." I say. We slowly stand up and walk over to the dragon.

"It looks beautiful." Merida breathes.

"Yeah, when it's not trying to bite your head off." I mutter. Merida shoots me a look and continues to inspect the dragon.

"Ah don' think it's alive," she says to me.

"Yes!" I exclaim, pretending to pull a sword out of a hilt and stabbing the dragon. I then place one foot on its side and put my hand in the air, pretending to raise the sword in triumph. Merida laughs but stops abruptly and gasps. I look at her, confused, before I hear a loud growl. I look down and see the dragons yellow eye staring at me. I jump back in fear, all thoughts of fame and glory forgotten. '_We're gonna die, we're gonna die.' _I think desperately.

The dragon tries to move but is tangled in the net. It struggles for a few moments and I watch, amused. It manages to get out of the net. Merida hides behind me, and I feel like doing that myself. But I stand in front of her, trying to but on a brave face.

The dragon moves toward us but stumbles. I see a nasty cut on its leg and that a part of its tail is missing. It also has a few scratches here and there. I slowly walk towards it and Merida says nervously, "Hiccup?" I ignore her and edge closer to the dragon, slightly afraid and slightly curious. I tentatively stretch out my hand and stop for a moment, my hand inches from the creature's scaly skin. The dragon looks up at me and looks innocent, like a child. I touch its head and it leans into my hand, like a dog. I smile slightly and rub his head, causing him to open his mouth. I'm shocked to see bare gums, with only little sharp white stubs barely visible.

"I'm gonna name you Toothless." I say, smiling wider. The dragon seems to smile as well and Merida cautiously moves forward, looking skeptical.

"Are ye' seriously going ta befriend a dragon? What if it goes all crazy?" She asks.

"I'll just have to risk it, won't I?" I ask, smirking.

Merida crosses her arms. "For a scrawny boy like yerself, yer pretty fearless."

I shrug. "It runs in the family I guess. Except I'm pretty much afraid of anything except a highly dangerous dragon."

"Well ah guess we'll just have ta be brave," she says, smiling.

I smile as well. "I guess we will."

**And that's the end of chapter 11!**

**Rapunzel: Aww! You didn't even mention the part when Merida-"**

**Me: *raising finger* Shut up! You can't reveal it!**

**Rapunzel: *crosses arms* Fine. You're mean.**

**Me: I get that a lot.**

**If you like the story so far, please review, follow, and favorite! I really appreciate the good feedback I've been getting!**

**-Orangypop0929 ;]**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! I know it's a little late to be saying this, but-**

**Rapunzel: *pulling confetti cannon* HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Jack: *throwing hands in the air* WHOO-HOO!**

**Me: -I wanted to say happy New Year. As you guys can probably tell, they've been celebrating for a while, and-**

**Rapunzel: Orangypop [unfortunately] doesn't own the characters or songs in this story. All credit goes to Disney, Pixar, and Dreamworks! YEA!**

**Me: Ugh. Kill me now. **

…

**Rapunzel's POV **

I pick up Jack's staff that he dropped on the ground** [A.N: Just pretend that I mentioned that in the last Punzie and Jack chapter]** and throw my hair. I ties around a beam and I jump, swinging to the other side.

I see the guards make their way towards Jack and bite my lip. A frying pan against several swords? That can't possibly turn out well.

**Jack's POV**

I turn around and see one of the guards standing in front of me, sneering unpleasantly. I look nervously at the frying pan Rapunzel had thrust into my hands. Rapunzel grabbed my staff before she jumped, so now I can't just freeze everyone and make things easier._ 'Thanks a lot, Punz.'_ I think bitterly. The guard swings his sword and I smack him in the face, doing the same thing to several others. I even manage to knock the captain over.

I hold out the frying pan, in case they come to, but they don't. "Oh momma, I have got to get me one of these!" I exclaim, examining it. I hear the _shink _of a dagger and point the frying pan at my next opponent, who happens to be… the horse.

It holds a silver dagger between its teeth, and it neighs angrily, giving me the evil eye. It charges and I use the frying pan to avoid getting hit by the dagger. It turns into a full-on sword fight, Rapunzel watching anxiously from the other side of the dam.

"You should know that this is the strangest thing I've ever done!" I declare. The horse then takes that moment to knock the frying pan out of my hand, causing it to fall onto the ground below. '_Great. Now I'm dead.'_ I think. '_And that's kinda ironic, an immortal spirit getting killed by a horse, of all things.'_

"How 'bout two out of three?" I ask nervously. The horse points the dagger in my face and I put my hands in the air in surrender.

"Jack!" Rapunzel yells, throwing a strand of her hair. It wraps around my hand and she pulls. I salute to the horse as I swing out of its reach. The horse drops its dagger in surprise and I smirk.

Rapunzel gasps. "Jack! Look out!" I turn around and see the Stabbington brothers, and I'm headed straight for them. "Woah!" I yell, closing my eyes. I feel a sharp tug and see that I'm out of their reach. I smile and yell, "Ha! You should see your faces because you look-" I collide with a board wedged into the rock and get the wind knocked out of me. "-Ridiculous."

Rapunzel winces but a pounding noise causes her to look around, startled. The horse knocked over one of the dam's supporting beams and it fell onto Rapunzel's side of the ledge. Water spews from the crack, but the horse doesn't pay attention.

I pull myself up and climb up the rock. '_This would be so much easier if I had my staff.'_ I think angrily. I stand below Rapunzel and shout, "Punz! C'mon!" She looks down at me and jumps across. Unfortunately, the horse is behind her.

It opens its mouth to capture her hair in its teeth, but he misses it by an inch. She runs up beside me and gives me my staff. I sigh in relief, but the feeling doesn't last long. The dam breaks and water goes everywhere.

We gather up Rapunzel's hair and start running. When I dare to look back, I see a wall of water knocking over a tall rock, causing it to fall towards us. I pick her up and fly straight into a small cave and pick up the frying pan that's floating by the entrance. The rock blocks the entrance, leaving a small crack.

Water starts to fill up the small area. We both climb up to the highest point of the cave. I take a deep breath and dive underwater. It's too dark to see anything. I try several more times. When I come back up, Rapunzel is attempting to break the rock with her frying pan. I bite back a sarcastic comment and pick at the rocks, trying to find a loose one. Instead I get a deep cut on my hand. Clutching it, I tell her, "I couldn't see anything." She stops and dives underwater. I quickly dive down and pull her back up.

"This is all my fault," she gasps, brushing her wet hair from her face and leaning against the rock. "We're going to die here."

She starts to cry, wiping her eyes with her palm.

"You know how you wanted to know my life story?" I ask. She nods, sniffling. "Well, I'm over 300 years old, if that means anything to you."

She smiles slightly. "I have magic hair that glows when I sing." Before I can question her, realization dawns on her. "I have magic hair that glows when I sing!" Quickly, she sings, '_Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine-"_ But the water swallows us whole.

In the darkness, I curse myself for not putting frost on the crack or something. '_But then you'd be trapped inside and die anyways.' _A voice in my head says.

Just when I think I'm about to die, Rapunzel's hair glows, revealing a pile of loose rocks. We swim over to them and pull them away. Soon, there's a hole big enough for us to climb through, but the water pressure spits us out. Literally.

I am pulled by a heavy current, but I don't care. I can breathe! Being immortal, I had never really thought about death, but now, I decided not to take it for granted. Not that I did. Not exactly.

The pull of the water becomes slower, and Rapunzel and I swim over to the riverbank and clutch to the grass, breathing heavily. Rapunzel smiles and pulls herself out of the water, saying, "We're alive! We're actually alive!" Instead of celebrating, I turn to Pascal, my eyes wide.

"Her hair glows. How does her hair glow?" I ask him. "I didn't see that coming, and I'm an immortal winter spirit."

She turns to me. "Are you coming?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." I pull myself out of the water, slowed down by my drenched clothes.

"So, what are we going to do?" She asks.

"What every reasonable person does when they're lost in the woods," I reply. "Find shelter."

…

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I really appreciate the good feedback I've been getting from you guys. **

**Rapunzel: WHOO-HOO!**

**Jack: YEAH!**

**Me: As you can see, the party is still going on. And it's REALLY HARD TO WRITE WHEN **_**CERTAIN PEOPLE**_** ARE BEING ANNOYING! *Glares at Jack and Rapunzel***

**Both: *hanging heads* Sorry.**

**Me: You better be. Next time this happens, I'm sending Merida after you two.**

**Rapunzel: *backing away* I'm sorry! It won't happen again! *runs out of the room***

**Jack: Y-yeah. You won't have to worry about us. *flies out of window***

**Me: Ah, blackmail.**

**If you wanna see what happens next, stick around for the next chapter, which is coming soon! If you guys have any questions, feel free to ask and I'll gladly answer them! You can even ask questions for my characters to answer, if you want. Bye!**

**-Orangypop0929 ;]**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! Today I'm alone [thankfully], so I'll be able to have some peace and quiet. Today's chapter is Merida's POV, and shit is gonna go down. That's all I'm going to say. Read on if you want to find out.**

**I [unfortunately] do not own any of the characters or songs in this story. All credit goes to Disney, Pixar, and Dreamworks.**

**And now, without further ado, here's chapter 13! Oh and btw, Merida and Hiccup met a week before Rapunzel and Jack did, in case you were wondering [which you probably weren't, but whatever].**

**Merida's POV**

Fast forward a week later, and it's the day of the betrothal competition. My mum forces me to get up really early and makes me put on a dress. A really tight dress.

The dress is blue and white with gold accents. It comes with this weird cap thingy that you put over your hair. Getting my hair into that thing was even more difficult than putting on the dress.

My mum puts a gold necklace around my neck as a finishing touch. She steps back and looks at me, tears welling in her eyes. "Oh, Merida, you look beautiful!"

"Mum," I gasp. "Ah can't breathe! Even worse, ah can't move!"

She ignores this and walks around me in a full circle. A loose curl has come out of the cap thingy and she tucks it back in, much to my annoyance.

"Come," she says, and we exit my room.

We go into the entrance hall, where my dad is chasing my brothers around, trying to get them to sit in their seats.

"Boys, Fergus," she says firmly, and they turn to look at her. "Sit." They do so. Mum leads me to my chair and I hobble over to it, sitting down and slouching as best as I can with the dress restraining me.

"Sit up!" She says, retucking the curl I had pulled back out. I do and she goes to sit down. As soon as I'm out of her sight, I pull the curl back out and lean back in my seat once more.

One of the guards barges in. "They're here!"

"Send them in!" My dad barks.

They open the gates and three large clans come inside. The one on the right is headed by a beefy man with hair covering his eyes.

The middle's leader is a thin, muscular man with wild black hair and blue tattoos on his face.

The leader on the left side is older than the others, with white hair. He's a little shorter than the rest, so he orders one of his clan members to get him a stool.

"Your majesty!" Says the leader in the middle. "I present my heir and sire, who defended our clan from the northern invaders [**A.N: I have no idea what he said afterwards. It's hard to understand their accents.]**!" The Mackintosh clan cheers as a muscular boy with curly black hair twirls a sword around.

I sigh and pull my cap over my eyes.

The MacGuffin clan yells their name as their leader steps forward. "Your, majesty," he begins, "I present, my eldest son. He scuttled the Viking warships, and with his bare hands, vanquished two thousand foes." The boy has a nervous expression, and breaks a large piece of wood in half.

The clan cheers, and I raise my cap slightly, but only because he had mentioned the Vikings. That makes me miss Hiccup. I wasn't able to help him train Toothless this past week because mum's been giving me lessons.

"And finally, Dingwall." I smile slightly at the name.

The old man steps off the stool. "I present, my only son," he gestures behind him to a _really _tall, _really _muscular man, and this time, I sit up a little straighter. My dad looks at him in disbelief.

"Who was besieged, by ten thousand Romans, and, he took out, a whole armada singlehandedly. With one arm, he was-" he growls and steps behind the man and pulls out a boy even shorter than him, with a cowlick, buck teeth, and a dazed expression on his face.

"-With one arm, he was steering the ship, and with the other, he held his mighty sword." He shakes the boy and raises his hand. "And struck down, a whole attacking fleet."

"Lies!" Yells a person in the crowd.

"What?" The man demands. "I heard that! Say it to my face! Or are you scared, simpering, [**Once again, no idea what the hell he is saying]**, afraid to muss your pretty hair?"

The Mackintosh leader steps forward. "At least _we _have hair!"

"And all our teeth!" The MacGuffin leader adds.

His son says something unintelligible, and they all look at him with confused expressions on their faces.

Then, I don't know what happens, and a fight breaks out.

My mum says, "Fergus! Do something!"

"Wha- oh!" My dad stands up quickly and tries to stop them, but with no prevail. Something hits him in the face, and he joins the fight as well.

My mother sighs and stands up. As she walks past, people stand up straight and form a path. At the end, my father and the clan leaders are in a pile.

She grabs them all by the ear and pulls them to the front of the room.

My dad looks ashamed and sits down, avoiding my mother's glare.

"Now that we're all on track," she begins with a glare around the room, "we will begin the competition for the fair maiden's hand!" All eyes turn to me, and I quickly sit up straight.

Mum sighs and continues. "Anyway, the first-born descendant of each of the clans will take part in several tasks to prove their worth."

'_Hmm…' _I think. _'The first-born descendant…'_

"The princess will choose the first task!" My mother announces.

I quickly stand up. "Archery! Archery!" I yell eagerly. My mother shoots me a look. "Um, I mean, archery. I choose archery," I repeat, clasping my hands and standing up straight.

With that, the crowd disperses, leaving me alone in the room. _'This is going to be interesting…' _I think with a mischievious smile.

**And that was chapter 13! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you haven't read, Burgess High, my new fanfiction, you should! The first chapter is now up, and several more are coming this weekend! Chapter 14 will be posted tomorrow.**

**I'm really sorry I haven't posted that much. I've been busy with school and stuff. Also, I procrastinate. Like, a lot.**

**Anyways, if you like the story so far, reviews would be much appreciated!**

**-Orangypop0929 ;]**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Merida's POV**

At the first competition, the suitors are preparing to shoot.

"Archer's to your marks!" My mother announces.

"Uh- yea, archers to your marks!" My dad says.

"And may the lucky arrow find its target," mum continues.

The suitor from the MacGuffin clan looks nervous, while the suitor from the Mackintosh clan winks at the girls, who start swooning and screaming.

Then there's the suitor from the Dingwall clan. He still has a dazed expression, and is plucking his bowstring like it's an instrument.

"Get on with it!" My dad shouts.

I put on a smile and kick my bow and arrows farther behind my chair.

The MacGuffin suitor raises his bow, which is small in his large hands. He squints, and it hits the rim of the target, not even close to the bulls-eye. The leader of the MacGuffin clan facepalms.

I turn to my father. "I bet he wishes he was **[A.N: Don't know what she says here, sorry! Insert random phrase here]**.

My dad chuckles and mum slaps him on the arm.

The suitor from the Mackintosh clan aims his bow, shoots a "flirtatious" look at the crowd of his fangirls, and shoots.

It lands right next to the bulls-eye. He screams and throws his bow into the crowd, crying and beating the grass with his fists.

Someone catches it and yells, "I got it!" And people start cheering.

"Good arm!" I say to my father.

"And such lovely flowing locks!" He adds.

"Fergus," mum says firmly.

"What?" He asks incredulously.

The Dingwall clan's suitor empties his arrows all over the ground and his father gasps.

"Oh, wee lamb," I say in mock sympathy.

The suitor raises his bow. The arrow moves to the side, and he keeps pushing it back to the side.

My dad puts his head in his hands and yells, "Oh come on. SHOOT BOY!"

The suitor turns his head in shock and accidentally releases the bow. It hits dead center.

The Dingwall's leader does a jig. "Feast yer' eyes!" He says, raising his kilt and shaking his behind in the other leader's faces, causing them to turn around in disgust.

While everyone is preoccupied, I grab my bow and arrows, pull on a cloak, and put the dog in my seat.

"Well that's just grand now isn't it?" My dad says, turning to my seat. Instead, he's face-to-face with a dog.

I put the Dunbroch flag in the ground and remove my hood. My curly hair frizzes out and everyone gasps.

"Ah am Merida. And I ah'll be shooting fer mah own hand!"

All eyes turn to my mother. "What are you doing?" She asks, standing up.

I try to aim my bow, but the dress is too tight.

"Merida!" My mother cries.

"Curse this dress!" I pull with all my might and the dress tears at the seams. I walk to the first target and hit the bulls-eye.

"Merida! Stop this!" My mother steps down from her chair and makes her way through the crowd to me.

I aim at the second target. Another bulls-eye.

"Don't you dare shoot another arrow!"

I ignore her and aim at the third and final target. Everything seems to move in slow-motion. I release a breath.

"Merida! I forbid it!"

I shoot the arrow. It splits the other arrow in half and goes all the way through the target.

I breathe heavily and turn to my mother, who's standing right in front of me, and glare at her.

She grabs me and takes me to my room.

"I've just had about enough of you lass!" She exclaims, throwing me into the room.

"Yer the one who wants-"

"You embarrassed them. You embarrassed me!"

"I was following the rules!" I protest.

"You don't know what you've done," she says warningly.

"I just don't care how-"

"You'll start a war if it's not set right!" She says.

"Just listen!"

"I am the queen! YOU listen, to me!"

"Argh! This is so unfair!" I cry, throwing my hands up in the air in frustration.

**[This is where I changed stuff up]**

"I'm keeping you in here until you've realized the consequence of your actions!" She yells.

"Fine!" I drop my bow and sit on the bed, my arms crossed.

She closes the door and locks it. I flop facedown onto my pillow. And, not for the first time, I'm glad that the pillow muffles my sobs.

I guess I must've cried myself to sleep, because when I wake up, the sun is sinking lower and lower into the sky. I stare at the window, desperately wishing that someone or something would come and get me out of this hellhole. The gods must have been feeling generous today, because I got both.

A dark shape lands on the roof outside my window. I sit bolt upright and run towards the window.

I see a scrawny figure clumsily stepping off of the thing. I see shaggy brown hair and immediately think, _Hiccup._

I open the window and stick my head out. "Hiccup!" I whisper-shout. "What are ye' doin' out there?"

He turns to face me, and a goofy smile plays across his lips. "Good. This is the right castle."

I climb out of the window and slowly make my way towards him. "Is that… is that Toothless?" I ask in disbelief.

He nods. "Yup. I managed to train him."

"That's awesome!" I exclaim. "But answer my question. What the bloody hell are ye' doin' here?"

"Oh… um…." He scratches the back of his head. "I, uh, heard the marriage competition didn't go so well."

I snort. "That's an understatement."

He chuckles. "You can tell me about it later. Right now, let's get out of here."

"Not that I'm against the idea, but why?" I ask.

"Well, thing's haven't been going so well back home," he admits. "So I figured I'd leave for a while."

"Oh," I say awkwardly. "Yea, ah'm all for tha' then!"

He smiles once more. "Great! Hop on then!"

"Wait. How long are we going to be gone?" I ask him.

"Depends on when you wanna come back," he replies.

"Then we're gonna be away a while," I say.

"Cool. Come on!" He leads me over to where Toothless is perched.

He growls at me, and I take a step back.

"Woah boy! Merida's a friend!" Hiccup says reassuringly.

Toothless cocks his head at me. I give him a weak smile and outstretch my hand. He leans into it and hisses in pleasure.

Hiccup laughs. "Well looks like you made a new friend, Merida!"

I smile at him. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Hiccup climbs on first. He holds out his hand and I take it. He lifts me onto Toothless and I situate myself behind him.

"Ok," he says, turning around to look at me. "Hold on tight!"

I wrap my hands around his waist and Hiccup pats Toothless' side. "Come on, buddy," he whispers.

Toothless raises his wings, and I turn my head to see he has a piece of canvas for a part of his tail.

"Uh, Hiccup?" I say. "Is this safe?"

He nods. "I'm 95 percent sure that we're going to be fine."

That doesn't really reassure me, but Toothless takes off before I can say anything.

We soar through the night sky, and I don't look back. Not even once.

**Ooh! Where are Hiccup and Merida gonna go? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out.**

**I really appreciate the good feedback I've been getting! It means a lot!**

**Reviews would be very much appreciated!**

**-Orangypop0929 ;]**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Rapunzel's POV**

Around sundown, Jack and I find a small clearing surrounded by trees.

"This looks like a good spot, eh Punz?" He asks me.

I nod. "Yup."

"Good, because I'm exhausted!" He sits on the grass and leans against a log. I sit beside him, shivering slightly because of my wet dress.

"I'm sorry!" He cries, moving away from me.

I raise an eyebrow. "What for?"

"For making you cold," he mumbles, cradling his hand, which has a deep cut.

I chuckle. "It's not you. My clothes are still a little wet. Do you need something for that?" I ask, looking at his injured hand.

He shakes his head. "No. I'm- I'm fine." He winces.

"No, you're not." I scoot closer to him. "Give me your hand."

He does so and I begin wrapping a thick strand of hair around it.

"Um, what are you doing?" He asks.

"You'll see. Just don't- don't freak out." I say. I close my eyes and begin to sing:

_Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine,_

_Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine,_

_Heal what has been hurt, change the Fates' design,_

_Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine,_

_What once was mine._

I open my eyes and see Jack staring in awe at my glowing hair. Pascal nudges him and gestures to his hand.

Jack slowly unravels the hair. The cut is no longer there. His mouth opens and it looks like he's going to scream.

"Please don't freak out!" I exclaim, putting my hands up.

"Freak out? I'm not freaking out! Uh, how long has it been doing that exactly?" He asks.

"For eight hundred years," I say before I can stop myself.

His eyes widen. "What? You're eight hundred?"

"Um… yea. Tomorrow's my eight hundredth birthday," I say.

"Holy shit! You're just like me! How?" He asks enthusiastically.

"Well, my Mother told me that I was born during an eclipse, which is when the two most powerful forces, the sun and the moon, join together. Somehow, I got the gift of immortality. I aged normally until I turned eighteen. Then I was stuck like this," I explain.

"That's… that's AWESOME!" He says, laughing.

I chuckle. "I guess. I told you my story, now it's your turn to tell me yours."

"Ok. Here goes…."

*Flashback*

_Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, and it was cold. And I was scared._

_But then, I saw the moon._

_It was so big, and it was so bright, it seemed to, chase the darkness away._

_And when it did, I wasn't scared anymore._

_But why I was there, and what I was meant to do, that I'd never known. And a part of me wonders if I ever will._

_My name, is Jack Frost. How do I know that? The moon told me so. That was all he ever told me._

*End of flashback*

He looks so sad, that without thinking, I put a hand on his shoulder. He looks up in surprise.

"It's ok," I say reassuringly. "I-"

A loud noise far off interrupts me.

"What was that?" Jack asks.

I shrug. "You expect me to know?"

He stands up. "I'm gonna go check it out." He turns to me. "You coming?"

I shake my head. "No thanks. I'm fine here."

He rolls his eyes and goes into the woods.

"Well! I thought he'd never leave!" Says a voice from behind me.

I turn around. "Mother?"

"Hello dear!" She says, lifting her hood. Pascal blends into the ground with a small squeaking noise.

"But I- I- I don't-" I stammer.

Mother engulfs me in a hug. "How did you find me?" I ask.

"Well, it was easy really," she replies. "I just listened for the sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed that."

I sigh and close my eyes. "Mother-"

She pulls away and grabs my arm. "We're going home, Rapunzel. Now."

"Y-you don't understand!" I say, pulling back. "I've been on this incredible journey, and I've seen and learned so much! I-I even met someone."

"Yes, the wanted thief who's an immortal winter spirit. I'm so proud," she says sarcastically. "Come on Rapunzel."

"But Mother, he's just like me! And I think- I think he likes me."

"He likes you? Please, Rapunzel that's demented."

"But Mother, I-"

"This is why you never should've left!" She interrupts."Dear, this whole romance that you've invented, just proves, you're too naïve to be here," she continues, walking around me.

"Why would he like you? Come on now, really? Look at you! You think that he's impressed!"

"Don't be a dummy, come with mummy! Mother-" she begins to sing.

"No!" I exclaim.

"No?" She asks. "Oh, I see how it is."

_Rapunzel knows best, Rapunzel's so mature now,_

_Such a clever grown-up miss._

_Rapunzel knows best, fine if you're so sure now!_

_Go ahead and give him this! _She holds up the frost-covered satchel and thrusts it into my arms.

"How did you-"

_This is why he's here! Don't let him deceive you! Give it to him, watch, you'll see._

"I will!" I say.

_Trust me my dear! That's how fast he'll leave you! I won't say I told you so!_

_No, Rapunzel knows best! So if he's such a dream-boat, go and put him, to the test!_

"Mother wait!" I yell.

_If he's lying, don't come crying! Mother, knows best! _And with a swish of her cloak, she's gone.

I look at the satchel she gave to me. '_Why would he want this anyway?'_ I think. Then, a possible situation comes to me.

If he turned in the satchel, maybe they would give him credit, and everyone would start to believe in him! That's what he wanted. But Jack would never do that… would he?

"Punz!" Jack yells. "C'mere! You gotta see this!"

"Coming!" I yell back. I hide the satchel behind the log and go into the woods.

**Mother Gothel's POV [Third person]**

Mother Gothel joins the Stabbington brothers behind a rock.

"Where's the girl?" One of them demands.

"Just wait," she replies with an evil smile. "Good things come to those who wait."

**And that's chapter 15! I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews would be very much appreciated!**

**-Orangypop0929 ;]**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

***I'm pretty sure you know by now that I [unfortunately] do not own any of the characters or songs in this story.**

**Enjoy. ;]**

* * *

**Rapunzel's POV**

I walk blindly through the woods, calling Jack's name.

"Punz!" I hear him whisper-shout. "I'm over here!"

I roll my eyes. "Where is here? You know I can't see you, right?"

I hear him sigh, and I feel a sudden chill. "Oh," I say stupidly.

"Yea. Come closer!" I cautiously do so and feel him grab my hand.

"Look!" He whispers.

I follow his gaze and see a dark shape. Two smaller figures are climbing off of it. One of them is cursing and stumbling.

"We are never going ta do tha' again, Hiccup!" A Scottish voice says angrily, sounding vaguely female.

"Sorry! I didn't think that Toothless' wing would get scraped up!" A male voice retorts.

"Well, ye said ye knew what ye was doin'!" Says the girl.

"I said I was 95 percent sure, ok? Gosh Merida, you should be lucky we made it to land instead of crashing into the ocean!" The boy who I'm guessing is Hiccup says.

The girl sighs. "Fine. Where are we?"

"Somewhere in America." Hiccup replies.

"Where did they come from?" I whisper to Jack.

He shrugs. "Dunno. The girl sounds Scottish, but the boy doesn't. I'm going to get a closer look."

"Jack no!" I whisper, pulling him back down.

"What? They won't be able to see me anyway," he says bitterly, removing his arm from my grasp and standing back up.

The girl looks in his direction and gasps. "See?" I whisper.

"Shut up!" He hisses.

"What? They could be ruffians, thugs, or-"

"Just stand up!" He grabs my hand and doesn't let go, even when I stand.

"Who are ye?" The girl asks warily.

"Are you talking to me?" Jack asks, placing a hand on his chest.

The girl nods. "Yes! And the girl, too! Now tell me, who are ye?"

Instead of answering her question, Jack laughs. "Another person who can see me! Wait, can you see me?" He asks Hiccup suddenly.

Hiccup nods. "Yes… why are you asking that?"

"Because I am Jack Frost!" He says with pride.

"You mean, Old Man Winter?" Hiccup asks incredulously.

Jack puts his free hand on his hip. "Do I _look _like an old man?"

"N-no Sir," he stammers.

Jack smirks. "Sir… I like that." He turns to the girl. "Who are you?"

The girl straightens. "Ah am Merida Dunbroch, princess of the clan Dunbroch, and this is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, son of the chief of the Hairy Hooligans tribe. Are you really Jack Frost?"

Jack raises his staff and the ground is coated in frost. "Does that answer your question?"

Merida looks shocked, but regains her composure. "Yes. Now, who's the girl?"

I open my mouth angrily, but Jack interrupts me. "This is my friend, Rapunzel. I am taking her to the kingdom of Corona to see the lanterns for her birthday."

"Couldn't she just do tha' herself?" She asks.

"It's a long story," I say. "If you don't mind my asking, what is that?" I point behind them at the black mound.

Hiccup chuckles. "That's Toothless. He's a dragon."

I swallow. "A… dragon?"

He nods. "Yeah. A Night Fury, to be exact."

Jack nods, impressed. "We have a lot to talk about, then. Do you want to come with us back to our camp?"

"Ok," Merida says.

"Wait," Hiccup says. "What about Toothless? We can't just let him stay here. He's in bad shape."

"I can heal him!" I say, stepping forward.

He raises a brow. "How?"

"Just watch," Jack says with a smirk.

I come up to the dragon. It lifts its head, revealing a pair of bright, yellow eyes. When I kneel by its injured wing, it hisses, put I stroke its side soothingly until he calms down. I put my hair over the wounds.

"What's she doing?" Hiccup asks, but Jack elbows him in the side, shutting him up.

After the hair is properly placed, I close my eyes and sing for the third time today:

_Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine,_

_Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine,_

_Heal what has been hurt, change the Fates' design,_

_Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine,_

_What once was mine._

"Woah." All three of them say simultaneously.

I stand back and look at his wing. It's good as new.

"How'd you do that?" Hiccup asks me.

"I'll tell you in minute," I tell him. "Let's get back to camp. I'm freezing."

* * *

We finally make it back to camp, Toothless lumbering along behind us. In the firelight, I'm able to see Hiccup and Merida better.

Hiccup has shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, and an awkward smile. He's wearing an olive green shirt with a brown fur sleeveless jacket, and brown pants.

Merida has a mane of curly red hair and fierce light blue eyes. She's wearing a dark blue dress with many grass stains and a gold necklace with a bear engraved on it.

Jack and I tell them our stories, and what's happened up until now. I avoid talking much about my mother, though Merida and Hiccup are extremely curious as to why she kept me locked up in a tower for eight hundred years. I keep stealing nervous glances at the log that I hid the satchel behind, hypothetical situations taking up most of my thoughts.

"Now that we've told you our stories, it's time for you to tell us yours," Jack tells them.

"Well, ah'm the princess of Dunbroch, and my mum is always trying to make me all prim and proper," Merida begins. "She invited three clans to enter their eldest sons for a betrothal competition for my hand in marriage. Stupid, I know. Ah chose archery as the first task, and entered myself so ah wouldn't have to marry any of the contestants, all of whom weren't very good choices. My mum and I got in a fight, and she locked me in my room as punishment. Then, Hiccup came and helped me escape."

"You came here all the way from Scotland?" I ask.

She nods. "Yup."

"Awesome!" Jack exclaims. "Hic, it's your turn."

Hiccup clears his throat and runs a hand through his hair. "I'm a Viking, and- Jack!" He glares at Jack, who's trying to stifle his laughter at the thought of Hiccup being a Viking.

"Anyway, everyone in my village hates me and thinks I'm a wimp. Dragons are our mortal enemy, so I thought that if I could catch a Night Fury, one of the most rarest dragons in history, I'd get some recognition. I met Merida when I captured the dragon because somehow she had gotten into my village."

"Ah followed a Wisp," Merida interrupts.

Hiccup rolls his eyes. "Whatever. So, the next day, Merida and I went to retrieve the dragon, but it turns out it wasn't dead. So I decided to train him, 'cause he was a nice little guy, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. So, yeah. That's the result." He gestures to Toothless, who's curled up beside him with his head in Hiccup's lap, slobbering all over his pants.

Jack chuckles. "Sweet. But aren't Dunbroch and the Vikings enemies?"

Merida and Hiccup share a look. "Yes, but we became friends," Merida replies.

I smile. "How romantic!"

They look at me. "What?"

"Aren't you two together?" I ask, and Jack laughs.

They both turn red. "Um, n-no. We- we aren't together," Hiccup stammers.

"Y-yea," Merida agrees.

I smirk. "Whatever you say!"

Jack wipes tears of laughter from his eyes. "Phew! I think we should be getting to bed before I get any more hyper than I already am."

Slowly but surely, they fall asleep. I'm left leaning against the log with my legs drawn up to my chest, staring at the fire.

"_Don't let him deceive you!" _My mother's voice rings through my head.

"_No! Leave, me, ALONE!" _I shout in my mind, and the voice dies.

My eyes start to droop. I hit the soft ground, only to fall into a deep sleep plagued with nightmares.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 16! I was so happy to finally have them meet! I really appreciate the good reviews you guys are leaving. It means a lot!**

**Reviews, good or bad, would be very much appreciated!**

**-Orangypop0929 ;]**


End file.
